1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices of the multiple chip mount type with a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted on or above a substrate. The invention also relates to methodology of fabricating the multi-chip type semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, multi-chip semiconductor devices with a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted on a substrate are becoming more and more important. Use of such multi-chip semiconductor devices is aimed at enhancement of performance and reliability of the equipment. Especially, in order to connect together a plurality of multi-pin/ultrafine-pitch semiconductor chips while permitting them to offer high-speed signal transmission capabilities, what is called the silicon interposer (Si-IP) technology attracts the attention of skilled persons, which employs a silicon substrate for use as an intermediate repeater or interexchange substrate that is interposed between an underlying base substrate and an overlying semiconductor chip or chips. A typical silicon interposer substrate is arranged so that more than one conductive through-going plug which penetrates between the upper and lower surfaces is buried to thereby achieve electrical interconnection between the semiconductor chip(s) being mounted thereon and the base or “underlay” substrate.